The core will perform a variety of microscopic analyses for members of the program. This will include time lapse imaging of cell migration and cytoskeletal dynamics, immunofluorescence staining and quantitative image analysis, microinjection and confocal microscopy. The core will also assist with training and assistance for researchers in the program who wish to do confocal microscopy or fluorescence measurements.